


Open Secret

by Clerds (clerdius)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Dominant Vegeta, F/M, Fingering, Name Calling, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless, Smut, holy shit this got raunchy, lowkey double penetration, possessive Vegeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clerdius/pseuds/Clerds
Summary: Bulma is tending to Vegeta’s wounds when he confronts her about feelings that she thought were secret.This is just shameless filth and I apologize.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, VegeBul - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 138





	Open Secret

**Author's Note:**

> When writing the dialogue I kind of forgot that “God” isn’t really a thing in the DBZ universe. So I guess just try and pretend they’re saying something else.

Bulma yawned loudly as she was heading toward the bathroom, stretching out her arms toward the sky. It couldn’t have been later than 5:00 am, but for some reason she couldn’t go back to sleep. She decided she’d just wake up and take a shower, to help refresh her and to get ready for the day.

It was a long walk down the hallway to the good bathroom. Just as she was turning the last corner to make it there, she ran straight into what felt like a brick wall.

After the shock subsided she opened her eyes to see what on earth had just happened and gasped softly in surprise when she realized it was Vegeta. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment. She had just slammed into him hard, and she was wearing nothing but an ugly bathrobe. She blushed even harder as she realized that the only thing he was wearing was a white towel, hung loosely around his waist.

She quickly averted her eyes back above the belt before she was caught staring. She couldn’t believe how flustered she was - after all, even if he was a super sexy super ripped super scary alien man, he was also just the guy that she had been letting crash at her place. It would be rude to stare at his (apparently sizable) package like that. 

“Good morning, Vegeta.” She said, avoiding eye contact. She shifted uncomfortably, pulling her bathrobe a bit closer to her body to hide any cleavage she might have been showing.

Vegeta stood there with a look of confusion on his face, cocking his head to the side in an almost catlike manner to observe her. His eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms. “What are you doing in this area at this time?” 

“I, uh... I couldn’t sleep.” She answered truthfully. He scoffed. 

“All you humans do is sleep. I’ve been awake for hours training, only stopping to clean off my blood before starting again.” 

Bulma looked down at his chest, where there were several cuts, bruises, and scratches. She winced in sympathy and reached out to touch a particularly deep one. “At least let me put some medicine on these before you go back out.” That was one thing that she would give to Vegeta - if there were any creature alive that could rival Bulma in the “headstrong” department, it was him. He’d probably kill himself training if he thought it would somehow help.

“I don’t need your assistance.” He snapped, pushing her arm away to walk past her. She turned back to say “ _fine, asshole_ ,” but as she did she noticed even more wounds on his back. 

“Vegeta, goddammit, come here.” She barked. He stopped walking but didn’t turn around to face her. She rolled her eyes. “If you don’t let me ‘assist’ you, I’m just going to keep annoying you about it.” She didn’t really know why she cared so much, it’s not like he would ever do the same for her. But she had a soft spot for bad boys and he really did need her help, as bad as he hated to admit it. 

Vegeta sighed, exasperated, and turned around. He looked like a child who had just been forced to share a video game with his annoying younger brother. “If it’ll get you off my back, then hurry up and make it quick.”

Bulma rolled her eyes again and huffed past him, leading him to the infirmary. She sat him down roughly on the patient’s table and walked over to the shelf of various supplies. Truthfully she didn’t even know where to begin - she wasn’t even an expert in human first aid, and his injuries seemed a bit out of her league. But she’d be damned if she wouldn’t at least give it the old college try.

“I think I’m going to start by cleaning all your scratches with alcohol, okay?” She asked, grabbing a big bottle and some cleaning pads. He grunted in response, still sitting there with that sour scowl on his face, as though he’d rather be pulling his hairs out one by one than sitting there.

She came up to him and started the cleaning process on his right arm. He barely moved as she pressed the alcohol into his scratches. She knew it had to hurt. _Maybe saiyans have a higher pain tolerance_ , she thought - after all, he did literally die once. 

She was trying her best to not let her thoughts wander as she stood there gently rubbing on his rippling muscles. She couldn’t help but stare at the way they flexed and moved so tightly beneath his skin. She didn’t even think humans could be that muscular. He was... otherworldly.

There was something so damn sexy about him. Maybe it was just the abs. Or maybe it was the way that he couldn’t give less of a fuck about what anyone thought about him. Maybe it was the way that he was the only man she’d ever met that wasn’t immediately drooling after her. After all, she quite enjoyed a challenge.

It seemed like an hour passed silently between them as she cleaned and then bandaged both his arms, his chest, and his back. Bulma was just about to start putting all the supplies up when Vegeta shifted in the seat a bit and cleared his throat.

“What is it?” Bulma asked, turning back to face him from where she was rearranging the boxes of bandages.

Vegeta still had the same stoic look on his face as always. “Those aren’t all of the injuries. If you’re going to do a job, you should at least do it right.” There was that good old Vegeta charm.

“Well _excuse me,_ your highness,” she said as sarcastically as possible, “but I didn’t see any more.” 

“They, well... they aren’t visible right now.”

“Are they invisible?”

Vegeta shot her a glare. “I grow so tired of your insolence, woman. If you had dared to speak to me this way on my home planet...”

“Well, we aren’t on your home planet, we’re on mine. And if you aren’t going to show me any more injuries, I’d like to go take my shower now.” Bulma retorted. If only he knew how badly she wanted to go take a shower, for no other reason than to fuck herself silly while thinking about how nice it felt to rub all over his naked body.

“Fine, I will. What a doctor you are.” Vegeta stood up from the table and dropped the towel that had been around his waist the entire time to the floor. Bulma thought she might faint on the spot.

His legs were just as toned as his upper body, big meaty thighs leading their way up to his cock, which at the moment was flaccid but still hanging down much further than she ever would have expected. _Dear sweet fucking God_ , she thought, involuntarily crossing her legs together to keep from causing a puddle. 

He sat back down on the table as if nothing was wrong with what he’d just done. He leaned back, placing his weight on his arms, and stuck his legs out. “As you can see, I’ve got just as many scratches here on my legs as I did on my arms.”

Bulma swallowed nervously as she slowly walked back to the table, nearly dropping everything. She slowly pulled out another cleansing pad and began to swab alcohol on the outside of his left thigh. She could feel sweat dripping off her forehead; her jaw felt like it was about to pop from clenching so hard. The room felt like it was spinning. What the fuck was wrong with him?

She tried her best to remain calm and professional as she worked. She did manage to get the entirety of his left leg, but just as she was beginning her work on the right she could see the tiniest bit of movement. He had a cut on his inner right thigh, and as she brushed against it she could’ve swore that she saw his cock twitch. She looked up at him in shock and saw his eyes staring at her intently. 

“I... I don’t feel comfortable with this.” She said, trying to lie and get out of the room before she did something crazy like try and have sex with him.

Vegeta chuckled. “You don’t?” He asked sweetly, a tone which Bulma had never heard come from him before. “I figured you were very comfortable, what from the overpowering scent of arousal I’ve been picking up off of you since we started this whole endeavor.”

All of the blood left Bulma’s body as she screeched in embarrassment. “You mean to tell me that you can smell when I’m _horny_?” 

Vegeta threw his head back in a fit of laughter. “Of course I can. You think I don’t know how badly you want to fuck me? Not that I can blame you, seeing the piss poor competitors on this ball of dirt.” 

Bulma put a hand out on the table to keep herself from falling. “I can’t believe this...” She muttered under her breath. 

“Why not? You knew I had superhuman senses. I can smell just as well as I can see and hear. Oh, and I’ve been hearing your heavy breathing this entire time too.” 

Bulma stood up and straightened out her bathrobe. “Well, if you’re done playing whatever game it is you’re playing, I’m leaving now.”

She turned to walk away, but was stopped abruptly by a strong hand gripping her wrist. “I’m _not_ playing a game.” 

She looked back at him, saw that the expression on his face had changed. He was no longer laughing; he was staring at her with an intensity that could rival a lion in the midst of a hunt. Her heart skipped a beat.

He stood up again, walking around to face her. She could see through her peripheral that his cock was now hard. She gasped as he suddenly kissed her, hard, shoving his tongue into her mouth and grabbing the sides of her face with his big strong hands. 

Shakily she reached up to place her hands on his chest, feeling the way it moved with every breath. She couldn’t believe that he of all people would ever be kissing her, but damn if it wasn’t the best possible course of events. Without breaking away from her he slowly reached down to her waist and untied her robe, pushing it off of her shoulders and down to the floor.

He pulled away from the kiss just as suddenly as he’d started it, working his way down her jawline to her throat, licking and sucking on it with more than enough force to leave bruises. He took her breasts into his hands, kneading them and rolling her nipples between his fingers. She briefly wondered how the hell he was so good at this, but now wasn’t the time to ask.

She reached around to wrap her arms around him, gently running her fingers through his hair. He grunted, sending a hot wave of breath into her ear, as he picked her up and placed her on the table. 

She moaned loudly as he peppered kisses down her neck and collarbone, reaching one of her nipples and sucking it into his mouth. With her on the table it was the perfect height for him to reach them. He ran his hands down her sides, stopping to grab handfuls of soft flesh as he rubbed her thighs. She spread them out a little and he smirked against her skin, moving down to his knees so that his face was between them.

He hooked her legs over his shoulders, reaching around her thighs to grab a breast with one hand and to spread her lips apart with the other. He leaned in forward and ran his tongue agonizingly slowly up the entire length of her wet slit. She shuddered as his tongue flicked against her clit, already shaking in arousal. She couldn’t believe that this was happening.

He pressed his head further in between her thighs, moving his hand out of the way to get a better angle. Her legs quivered as he began to lash against her clit mercilessly, moving his tongue in ways she would never have thought of. “ _Fuck_ , Vegeta!” She exclaimed as he slowly began to push a finger into her. 

She laid back onto the table, spreading her legs out further to let him in. Her hand reached down to run through his hair as he worked, pumping his finger into her with more speed. It felt so good already just to have that inside of her, but she knew she wanted more. 

As if he read her mind, Vegeta stopped and stood back up, wiping her juices off of his face with the back of his hand. He gave her a reassuring smirk before flipping her around, bending her over the desk. He spread her asscheeks apart, kneading her soft flesh in his hands, playing with it. She sighed and sunk into the padded surface of the table for a moment, bracing herself for what was sure to come.

Vegeta reared back and smacked her ass _hard_. Not as hard as he could have, obviously, considering how she was still alive, but definitely hard enough to make her yelp in pain. He chuckled. “You mean to tell me you can’t even take _that_?” He teased, reaching down and rubbing against her hole with the pad of his thumb. 

Bulma looked back at him angrily. “Try me.” She challenged. He smiled.

She felt him pressing the head of his cock against her entrance. She hissed softly in pain just as he began to insert the tip; he was so much bigger than anything she’d experienced before. He rubbed her ass almost reassuringly, gently petting her as he slowly pushed inside. She could feel herself painfully stretching out to her limit around him, even with the fact that she was dripping wet. As he finally seated himself fully inside her, she felt a dull throbbing deep inside. 

“Oh, fuck, Vegeta... you’re so big...” She whispered, breathless.

He began to slowly pull himself out of her, her lips gripping onto him as if to keep him inside. He pushed back in a bit harder than before, though still giving her time to adjust. She closed her eyes, mouth agape in pleasure. He leaned forward, shifting his body weight so that she felt him even more deeply inside of her. 

She shuddered, a tingle of arousal shooting down her spine. He leaned in and kissed her back, still holding onto her ass with both hands. Once she had become entirely adjusted to him, he began to move a bit faster.

“Oh, oh, oh...” She moaned, being knocked breathless each time he thrusted into her. “Vegeta, _fuck_...” 

He was strangely quiet as he worked, given the fact that he never seemed to shut up otherwise. He kept pumping into her, holding a tight grip on her hips. She reached down to rub her clit and he pushed her hand away, reaching around her to do the job himself. She whimpered in pleasure as he began to rub her in soft, fast circles. 

He was fucking her harder now, to the point where she could hear the slapping sounds of their bodies meeting at the end of each of his strokes. She felt his other hand leave her hip and screamed out his name as it came back down on her ass with a hard slap. 

“Do you like that?” He growled, the first words he’d said since the encounter had started. “Do you like being spanked like the fucking cocktease that you are?”

“Fuck, yes...” Bulma groaned, arching her ass in the air as if inviting him to do it again.

He did, this time harder. It stung and she knew that she would be sporting red marks tomorrow. “You’re such a fucking cocktease, do you know that?” Vegeta continued. “Do you know how hard it is not to fuck you whenever I see you staring at me like a piece of meat? Or see you walking around in those slutty clothes you love to wear?” He smacked her again. “ _Fuck_... you’re such a dirty little whore... I know you’ve been doing it on purpose, hoping that I would cave... and now I have.”

She couldn’t help but scream with every thrust now, he was fucking her so hard. She could hear the squeaking of the metal legs of the table against the floor, the slapping of his legs against hers. “Whose cunt is this?” Vegeta roared, smacking her on the ass again.

“Yours!”

“And whose ass is this?” He asked.

“Yours!” She moaned in surprise as he pushed a finger into her asshole, pumping it in and out with the timing of his thrusts. 

She felt almost too full with him fucking both of her holes. Her orgasm was imminent and she could feel the pressure building up inside of her pussy and her chest. “Oh, Vegeta... I’m...”

“Going to cum?” He asked, as if he didn’t already know the answer.

“Y-yesss...” She hissed, barely able to speak anymore. 

“Good. Then cum for me.” He commanded, rubbing on her clit even faster. His superhuman speed made it feel like she had a vibrator down there, a powerful one. “I want to feel you cum around me. Cum for me, princess.”

“Oh, _fuck_!” She screamed out, suddenly cumming harder than she ever had in her entire life. She felt her pussy and her asshole clamping down around Vegeta, throbbing in pain and pleasure. She was seeing stars, unable to even think straight.

Vegeta kept going with no signs of slowing down, plowing into her with force that she didn’t know was possible. She could already feel another orgasm building up inside of her, even more powerful than the first. 

“I’m going to claim you, I’m going to fuck you so hard that no one else could ever come close... I’m going to make you cum until you don’t remember your name...” He pushed another finger into her asshole. “I want to _destroy_ you. I want you to know who you belong to. You are _mine_ now.” 

Bulma could feel her own juices running down her legs she was so turned on. She didn’t even know she could get this turned on. “I’m yours Vegeta, I swear... I’m all yours, I have never wanted anyone more than I want you.” 

After a few more hard thrusts Vegeta groaned louder than before, pushing himself as deep into her as he could go. When she felt his hot cum spurting inside of her she was taken aback by another orgasm, shaking her entire body as he finished unloading into her. 

She could barely breathe, and definitely couldn’t walk. As he slowly pulled out of her, she felt her legs wobble beneath her and she held onto the table to keep from falling. “Oh my... fuck.” She exclaimed breathlessly. Vegeta picked her up and sat her down into the table as if she were the one who was injured. At this point it wasn’t unlikely.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Please feel free to leave a comment letting me know how you liked it or telling me what you’d like to see next :)


End file.
